Danny Morgan
Daniel "Danny" Morgan is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Gage & Gavin name unknown (06/2012; recurring) *Claire & Juliette name unknown (09/2012; recurring) *Jakob & Jaxon Kring (10/2012-07/2014; recurring) *Caden & Corben Rothweiler (09/2014-03/2015; recurring) *Braiden & Dylan Kazowsk (06/2015-03/2016; recurring) *T.K. Weaver (05/2016-present; recurring) Character History: Background: Daniel "Danny" Edward Morgan is the son of Jason Morgan and Samantha "Sam" McCall. He was born on-screen June 1, 2012. He has three siblings, an older paternal half-brother Jacob "Jake" Spencer and an older maternal half-sister Lila McCall, who as stillborn and a younger maternal half-sister Emily "Scout" Cain. At the time that Sam was pregnant with Danny, it was unknown of Jason or Franco Baldwin was Danny's father. It has been believed that Franco had raped Sam. 2010's: In the fall of 2011, Jason and Sam were on their honeymoon but they were followed by Jason's nemesis Franco. Franco kidnapped and drugged Sam and he locked up Jason. Franco forced Jason to watch a video that made Jason believed that Franco had raped Sam. Jason and Sam later escaped and returned to Port Charles. A few months later, Jason killed Franco in a fire. Not long after, Sam learned that she was pregnant and was unsure if Jason or Franco was the father of her unborn child. Sam has a DNA test and it reveals that Jason is the father. However, not long after it is revealed that Franco might be Jason's twin brother. Sam tracked down Jason's mother Susan Moore's cousin Heather Grant, who had been present at Jason's birth. Heather revealed that Franco was in fact Jason's twin. Sam realised that because Jason and Franco were twins, their DNA would be simalar and another DNA test for unborn child as done. The new DNA test revealed that Franco was the father of her child. The reveal of Franco being the father of the baby, slowly broke apart Jason and Sam's marriage and the two seperated. During a storm, a very pregnant Sam ended up trapped in a hotel with John McBain when she went into labour. John was forced to deliver Sam's child. After the baby is born, John goes to get Sam's car to take the two to hospital but he is attacked by thugs sent by Jason. Jason disliked John getting close to Sam. Sam noticed that her baby was having trouble breathing and John had not returned to Sam decided to make her way to the hospital by herself. Sam takes off with her baby on foot. Sam stumbles upon a cabin and she sets her baby down in an empty flower planter as she was about to pass out. Soon after Sam passes out inside the cabin. Sam and her baby are found by Todd Manning and Heather. Todd had been looking for help for her newborn nephew Victor Lord III. Heather tried to help Victor but their was not chance for him. Heather wanted to get back at Sam and got Todd to go along with switching Victor and Danny. Téa Delgado (Victor's mother) arrives at the cabin but doesn't see a passed out Sam and finds Todd finding a crying Danny. Heather convices Tood to switch the two babies. Todd and Téa head off the hospital with Danny. Heather then takes off just as Jason arrives to find Sam. Sam soon awakens and Jason finds Victor. Sam and Jason take the baby to the hospital. Sam reveals that she had planned on naming the baby Jason Morgan Jr. Téa and Danny are released from the hospital and Téa heads home with Danny in toe. Danny spends that next three months living in Llanview, Pennsylvania with Téa. During this time, Jason had discovered that Victor didn't share a blood type with Sam or Franco. Jason ran a DNA test on Victor that revealed that he wasn't Sam's child. Jason discovers that another baby boy was born that night. John and Jason get Danny's DNA and run a test rest with help from Elizabeth Webber. Heather meanwhile, escaped from a mental hospital where she has been and heads to Llanview. Heather kidnaps Danny, just hours before Jason was to arrive with confront Téa. Jason and John work to track down Heather. Jason meanwhile reveals to Sam that her son is alive but has been kidnapped by Heather. Jason and Sam track Heather down to General Hospital's roof. Heather who is in the middle of a brake down tells them that if she can't have the baby then no one can and jumps over the ledge of the roof. Jason manage to grab Danny as Heather falls. Danny is reunited with Jason and Sam. John later brakes the news to Téa, though she is devastated Téa gives Danny back to Jason and Sam and leaves town. Jason and Sam later rename him Daniel after Sam's late adoptive brother Daniel "Danny" McCall and Jason's grandfather Edward Quartermaine. Jason and Sam spend the night with Danny at the hospital and agree to get back together. The next morning, Danny is released heads home with Jason and Sam. However, that night the happy family is broken apart as Jason is presumed dead. References: Morgan, Danny Morgan, Danny Morgan, Danny